Tell Me
by therealesther
Summary: A faded black T-shirt with a red stripe that he vaguely remembers buying on a holiday in Canada three years ago. Kashiwagi x Yuuki.


Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga miteru. I wish I owned the OVAs though...

**Tell Me**

"Mm, sempai," the low murmur sends a flash of heat through him, and he groans, pressing closer to the slim, lean form beneath him. He feels as if he is drowning.

"Ah, sempai, so…good. Yes…sempai…I…you," the voice trails off, and he turns his head, holding back, listening desperately.

"Yes? What? Tell me, please tell me," he pleads, feels a trickle of sweat run down the side of his face. A shock of pleasure freezes him as he feels a warm wet tongue flick against his skin, lapping up the salty moisture from his temple. The motion is teasing and mischievous, and, unable to help himself, he presses down harder, grinding out the name loudly in frustration.

"Yuuki, please!"

The sound of his own voice jolts him awake, and his eyes fly open, staring up at the ceiling of his dark bedroom. He is breathing hard, almost panting, and as he shifts to sit upright, he grimaces at the sticky wetness on his skin. Sweat and something else…With an exasperated sigh, Kashiwagi Suguru throws back his light summer quilt and swings his legs over the side of his bed.

He is about to stand up, already occupied with thoughts of a cold shower and maybe a sedative to ensure dreamless sleep, when suddenly, the bedside lamp is switched on, and a sleepy voice from behind him asks,

"Sempai? Where're you going?"

Kashiwagi goes completely still. He hears a rustling of fabric behind him, and the voice continues, sounding a little more alert.

"It's like, 2am, are you ok?"

Slowly, so slowly, Kashiwagi turns his head. His eyes take in a sun-browned hand planted on the mattress, a lean-muscled arm, a faded black T-shirt with a red stripe that he vaguely remembers buying on a holiday in Canada three years ago, a tanned throat, luscious lips, huge brown eyes, and a head of spiky brown bed hair.

"Yuuki?" He is almost afraid to speak for fear of dispelling the sweetest hallucination he's ever had.

Because it must be a hallucination. There is no way, no way in hell, earth, or any other dimension that Fukuzawa Yuuki would be here, beside him, in his _bed_, wearing his black faded T-shirt with the red stripe that he's already decided never to wash again.

There is just no way.

Unless…

He jumps, startled as Yuuki leans across the empty space between them and lays a warm hand on his bare shoulder. And it's the sheer familiarity and affection of the gesture that startles Kashiwagi.

This is _familiar_, he realises, violet eyes widening.

And just like that, the clinging vestiges of confusion and sleep and dream-like trance slip from him, leaving him with a flood of incredulous happiness and relief.

"Yuuki!"

He lunges, and Yuuki is knocked back onto the pillows, half-laughing, half-gasping with surprise.

"Sempai! Oi! What're you doing all of a sudden?"

Kashiwagi doesn't answer, too busy attacking every inch of skin between Yuuki's chin and the neckline of the T-shirt, which covers much too much of Yuuki for his liking.

_It'll have to go_, he thinks, already grasping the hem of the faded black material and sliding it rapidly up over the younger boy's sleek, lean stomach, then chest.

"Sempai!" Yuuki protests vocally, even as he lifts his arms above his head to allow Kashiwagi to remove the shirt completely and toss it to one side. Kashiwagi immediately returns to his self-appointed mission of reminding himself of the exact taste of Yuuki's skin. Delicious.

Beneath him, Yuuki gives a shivery kind of sigh and winds his fingers through his sempai's silky black hair. After a few heated minutes, Kashiwagi lifts his head and gazes into Yuuki's eyes. One hand is on the younger boy's waist, pulling him close, and the other rises up to brush away the errant strands of brown hair.

"I had a dream," Kashiwagi says quietly.

"A bad dream?" Yuuki asks, gently sliding one hand out of his sempai's hair to caress the back of his neck.

"No, quite the opposite," Kashiwagi smirks, and with an eloquent glance, conveys to Yuuki exactly what kind of dream it was. Yuuki half-smiles, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"So what's wrong?" He asks, recognising the troubled look in Kashiwagi's eyes.

"It was when I woke up," he says hesitantly, "I don't know why but I'd forgotten it all. Until you touched me I didn't remember anything about us, that we were – that we _are_ together now," his grip on Yuuki tightens, "It frightens me to think about it now."

He buries his face against Yuuki's neck, breathes in deeply. He doesn't add that it was just like so many times in the past, countless times during high school when he dreamed of Yuuki, driven by teenage hormones and desperation, only to wake up alone in a dark room, feeling so empty, so helpless. He remembers now; they've been together for about six months, since Yuuki started 2nd year at university. Their families don't know about it yet, except of course for Yumi and Sachiko, who seem to approve. Kashiwagi still can hardly believe that it's possible to be this happy, can hardly believe that Yuuki loves him back.

"Please," Kashiwagi whispers against warm, tanned skin, "Tell me how we started, how it happened. Please tell me."

"Ok," Yuuki says softly. He presses a kiss against his sempai's forehead. "I'll tell you."

_AN: Thank you for some of the great feedback I got from my other Yuuki x Kashiwagi, "Bowtie." Those reviews inspired this fic. There's a few angsty fics out there about Sachiko not getting what she wants, but I think Suguru is also in an unenviable situation and for once, I just wanted him to get what he wants. I'm a sucker for a happy ending! Hopefully I'll write some more of these, but I'm just having trouble finding inspiration...any prompts or ideas would be VERY welcome!_


End file.
